


How They Met

by mcgarrett



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrett/pseuds/mcgarrett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When people ask them how they met, it's always Danny who answers, telling them increasingly crazy exaggerations of the day he and Steve crossed paths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How They Met

**Author's Note:**

> Word of the Day: Impinge

When people ask them how they met, it's always Danny who answers, telling them increasingly crazy exaggerations of the day he and Steve crossed paths.

"He impinged himself onto my normal life. I've never been the same because of it. Now I put up with the insanity he brought with him on an everyday basis." 

Steve only chuckles, enjoying the shorter man's rambling and the hands flying all over the room. 

It's amazing that Danny finishes all of the small appetizers that made their way on his plate with how much he's ranting. 

However, despite how much he may say he's going insane, Danny wouldn't change a single second for the world.


End file.
